We plan to develop, sharpen and apply a series of interactive graphical tools for cancer data analysis. At least twelve new vital statistics procedures will be implemented. These procedures will make it possible to gain for observational data certain of the advantages ordinarily associated with data collected through controlled clinical trials. The coordinated resources of the University of California, Department of Biomedical and Environmental Health Sciences, Graphical Biometry Laboratory as well as the California Tumor Registry and Resource for Cancer Epidemiology of the California State Department of Health will be brought to bear on these problems. In this way we expect to both increase the cost effectiveness of cancer data collection and, in general, increase the productivity of workers in this field.